


Written On The Wind

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [27]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's dreams come true...sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written On The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 117.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on Apr. 27th, 2011
> 
> **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** [](http://sharp2799.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sharp2799.livejournal.com/)**sharp2799** , who wanted some Gibbs and McGee Gen. 
> 
> Prompt from [](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/)**ncis_drabble** Challenge #236-What if? 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Tim had never believed this day would come.

No matter how often he envisioned himself winning Edgar Awards, or becoming a New York Times best seller, or getting a movie deal, the fantasy always included his continued employment at NCIS.

Now it had all come true, except for the last part. He’d already used up all his vacation time and the phone calls were starting to interfere with work.

“Hope you’re making the right choice, McGee,” was all Gibbs said when he submitted his resignation.

Tim hadn’t expected anything more, but somehow he was still disappointed.

“So do I, boss. “


End file.
